West Coast Avengers (The New 52)
West Coast Avengers in Marvel - The New 52. Information In this new timeline, the West Coast Avengers is shown to have never existed. The team is given a new origin story in the modern era, taking place five years after the Avengers' public debut. They now exist separately but simultaneously with the main Avengers, as their government-sponsored counterparts. History The Signal Leaders The United Nation faces a growing global relations crisis and their head of intelligence Andre Briggs announces his plan for a government-sponsored super-hero team. The West Coast Avengers is created with Cable as their leader and membership including Firestar, Medusa, A-Bomb, Iceman, Mandroid, and Black Panther. The public protests them outside the Avengers Mansion, and A-Bomb refuses to participate with Cable as acting leader. Their first mission is a mysterious alien disaster in Peru. They are accompanied by Spider-man who attempts to provide guidance and establish a relationship between them and the Avengers. The protesters eventually get angry enough that they blow up the Mansion using stolen Howling Comandos technology. They are attacked by a giant robot in Peru, and Cable leads the team on a tactical retreat when he realizes that they don't have the firepower. Briggs and the team are angry, but Spider-man and Mandroid support his decision as a leader. A-Bomb returns when he sees that Iceman is in danger. It is revealed that there are four identical robots, the Signal Men, wreaking havoc across the world. The robots wake up a galactic conqueror named Thanos. The Avengers splits up into teams of two and they launch a counter-strike, attempting to figure out where the machines came from. Through investigation, they discover that the robots have been buried underneath the Earth longer than human history. A-Bomb flies into space and discovers Thanos' massive battleship, where the villain knocks him out. Thanos captures the entire Avengers, and announces that he plans to harvest Earth of all its resources. He explains that the Signal Men were not originally his, they were scouts of an advanced race, but their masters died many years ago and he discovered them. Their purpose is to chronicle a planet's history, determine whether or not it's a threat and possibly destroy it. Breaking free of their bonds, the Avengers attack Thanos again but he slams them down. Beginning the apocalypse protocol, he has the Signal Men destroy the planet so he can use it for scrap. Spider-man leads them in a last-ditch effort when they determine that the only way of saving the world is to stop Thanos. Breaking onto his ship as a team, the Avengers keeps him busy in a fight while Mandroid hacks into the computers and orders the Signal Men to stop. Thanos escapes while swearing his revenge, but they crash-land the spaceship and end the threat. Despite numerous disasters, the Avenger's first mission is a great success. In the aftermath, Spider-man and Cable take down the terrorists who blew up the Avengers Mansion. Cable delivers a passionate plea in front of the United Nations, and the next day at a press conference Briggs announces them officially as West Coast Avengers. During their moment of greatest triumph, a giant bomb detonates underneath the podium. Breakdown During the West Coast Avengers' public debut ceremony, a giant bomb goes off underneath the podium. The explosion kills many innocents including Andre Briggs, and Mandroid. Firestar, Iceman, and Black Panther are hospitalized while the rest of the team struggle to save lives. Cable is attacked at the hospital by a super-villain named Living Laser. Scarlet Spider appears to aid him, having been called in for extra help by Spider-man. The super-villain is revealed as a terrorist named Breakdown, having recruited Living Laser and a boy named Basil Sandhurst to his anti-establishment cause. The team is officially disbanded by the U.N. and told they're a danger to the populace. While they're regrouping, the monster Nuke blindsides them. He is under the control of Basil, but they break her hold and he joins the team. Nuke is hoping that Spider-man can restore his humanity, having helped create the technology that transformed him. Breakdown enlists a teleporter named Crosscut. Traveling to the Eiffel Tower to prevent an unrelated attack, the Avengers meet Iron Fist. They assist him in taking down a group of rogue Iron Fists Hunting down the terrorists, they find Breakdown plotting another attack with his henchman. Breakdown explains their anti-government motives, and reveals their name as the Burners. The Avengers nearly succeeds in taking them down, but are defeated by Intersek's control over technology. The Burners stage a public execution on the Avengers Mansion steps. Despite the strength of their holds, they underestimate Nuke and he breaks everyone free. In the ensuing battle, the Avengers wins and Living Laser is shot dead by the military. A-Bomb punches Breakdown so hard that he explodes into pulp. Holding a private funeral for Mandroid, they're attacked by Living Laser's brother who is seeking revenge. Spider-man stops him, then talks him down from the grief of losing a loved one. Despite having been disbanded, the team decides to continue their mission so that Mandroid will not have died in vain. Believing in them, Spider-man secures financial backing and gives them a new headquarters. The team gets back on track and they regain U.N. approval. Cable decides to expand the team, inviting Yellowjacket. A-Bomb quits over disagreements with Cable. Nuke is possessed by a Sentinel again, who everyone thought was destroyed. He devastates the team and teleports Domino back to the Reach, claiming he is under the control of a new programmer. Cable is the last one conscious and manages to purge the Sentinel, reverting Nuke to his human form. Cable's future-self enters the clubhouse as an A.R.M.O.R. agent working with time traveler Kang. He insists that Captain America and Thor must be stopped, then fades away into nothingness with present-day Cable following. Spider-man has a private meeting with the Sentinel, who swears that his new programmer will destroy him. Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes